


Of Warmth

by PerfidiousFate



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, RvB Winter, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiousFate/pseuds/PerfidiousFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior has a nightmare. What makes a real family, anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Warmth

Junior awoke with a start. It was dark out, the kind of dark that you could smell, that weighed down on you like the walls of a coffin. He blinked sluggishly at the ceiling, letting out a quiet blarg or two. It was probably around two in the morning.

Junior had had a nightmare. It was a bad one – he didn’t remember all the details, but it left fear like a block of ice in his stomach. There was a voice, a dark voice, and it was cackling. There was someone in blue armour, and there was a bomb. The voice was the scariest: it was a human voice, but in a terrible way, something broken and angry and twisted beyond recognition. It wanted to hurt him.

Junior took in a couple of shaky breaths; then, he jumped down from the nest of blankets that was his bed, and made his way out of his room.

His mother’s room was across from his, and it wasn’t even locked. Junior blarged in quiet disapproval – his mother always forgot basic safety. That was okay, though; Junior would protect him. Tucker’s room was a mess, strewn with ammo and magazines Junior was only allowed to look at when he was older. He’d secretly taken a peek at them, once, when his mother was off talking to the cobalt one, and discovered that it was just full of naked humans. Boring.

Tucker was lounging on his bed, tangled in his sheets, breathing steady and even. Junior picked his way across the room, occasionally hopping up and around obstacles, before he finally came to a stop next to Tucker’s pillow. He stood there for a few moments, getting his bearing; his mother’s presence alone made the nightmare feel far away and unimportant.

Trying to keep quiet in order not to disturb his mother’s rest, he hopped up onto the bed. Unfortunately, he accidentally landed on Tucker’s shoulder. He blarged in surprise and fear, and scrambled off onto the pillow, but too late - Tucker groaned and rolled over before opening his eyes.

“What do you want, Caboose – “ he started to say, fuzzily, before his eyes focussed. His frown melted away into something softer. “Oh hi, little dude. What’s up? Did you wake me up?”

Junior blarged, ashamed.

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Tucker yawned and wiggled. “I wasn’t having a fun dream, anyway – there weren’t any chicks in it. Only Tex hitting me in the face and screaming something about a leprechaun.”

Junior honked, commemorating, but still guilty about waking his mother up.

“It’s okay,” Tucker said, then smiled at Junior, still sleepy. “You had a nightmare, right? We all have them sometimes. Come here.” He raised his arm, and Junior blarged before wiggling under it. It was warm and comfortable, and the last vestiges of his nightmare dribbled away from him.

“Don’t worry, Junior, I’ll protect you,” Tucker mumbled, already falling back asleep. “Just make sure to – make sure to always…” the rest of words jumbled into senseless syllables as he fell back into sleep.

Junior blarged one more time, the ice in his insides melting completely into something warm and filling, before he slipped into a peaceful sleep along with his mother.

-

Do you want to come with us, little one? blarged the soldier, the soldier from his own race. He towered over Junior, and his honks were crisp and sharp with authority. He was the first one who could really talk to Junior, who could understand him. You will be among our kind. We will teach you to be a warrior. We are your real family. 

Junior looked up at him, the being that looked like him, that spoke like him, that smelled like him, then looked back at his mother, who’d ditched him within five minutes to go talk to some human with a female scent. His mother, a human in aqua armour, who might never really understand him.

Just then, Tucker looked up, and waved, before turning back and doing something with his hips at the human. Junior looked back at the soldier from his own race. There was something warm and fierce bubbling in his insides again. Something human.

Hell no, he honked, before waddling back to rejoin his _real_ family.


End file.
